VF Father's Day Drabble
by Nbsiren
Summary: Father's Day follows soon after Mother's Day...
1. VF Father's Day Drabble

Title: VF Father's Day Drabble  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Father's Day  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano.  
Author's note: short drabble.

* * *

Father's Day card $5.99

Tickets to a photography exhibit $25.00 each

Agreeing to spend time with Asami after his dad leaves -arrangement made soon after Mother's Day so Kirishima could move appointments around.

Coming out of the building with his dad, they go to a nearby place to eat before Akihito's dad has to catch the train back home.

They talk about the exhibit, quietly discussing the effect of the earthquake and tsunami.

Soon he walks with his dad to the train station and watches as his dad goes and gets on the train for home. His dad yells back to Akihito to call his mom.

Leaving the train station he's not surprised at the sight of a limo waiting at the curb.

Pulling up to the building with the exhibit he had just seen with his dad, had Akihito looking at Asami in confusion.

Getting out of the limo, he follows Asami inside, through the building to a set of closed doors.

He reads the sign posted as Asami motions for a guard to open the doors.

PRIVATE EXHIBIT

Authorized People Only

* * *

Ushered inside, Asami takes him to the first photo on the wall.

_I recognize this! It's one of the pictures I took when I snuck out, ditched the guards and went to take pictures of...Asami was pissed...He confiscated all my film when I got back. I thought he destroyed it. But he...he..._

Looking up at Asami, he sees him calmly looking at him.

They walk around looking at the other pictures.

Akihito's eyes widen as he reads the sign posted at the end of the exhibit.

Dedicated to:  
My Kitten  
He brings sunlight to a dark world

Donation: Asami Ryuichi  
Photos by: Takaba Akihito

Tears in his eyes, he turns as Asami wraps his arms around him.

Lifting his face, he pulls Asami down for a kiss.

* * *

Snuggling against Asami as he covers them with the blanket, he hears him say, "Your parents have an invitation to the exhibit this weekend."

His arm tightens around Asami just before exhaustion claims him.

_I wonder how they'll react when I tell them I'm adopting Akihito?_

Asami falls asleep smirking at the image of Akihito's reaction that comes to mind.

* * *

To be there the day that happens? Priceless


	2. Before & After Father's Day

Title: Before & After Father's Day  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language  
Summary: Takes place before & after Father's Day  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano.  
Author's note: drabble that shows events before and after my Father's Day Drabble. For: aniellelefay, plushka9, yukishu4ever, and syhrain ^^ they distracted the plot bunnies away from the other piece I'm writing for this.

* * *

**Before**

Making lunch in the kitchen, Akihito was only half paying attention to the news on the tv.

The words breaking news and earthquake had him out of the kitchen and at the tv.

He runs to his room to grab his gear, knowing that as soon as Asami hears about it he wouldn't be able to leave the penthouse much less Tokyo.

Sitting in his office, Asami pauses as Kirishima comes back to his office after just having left to take care of filing the paper work he had just finished.

"Asami-sama, the news channels have breaking news of an earthquake and tsunami warning."

Turning on the tv, they watch the newscaster going over what they knew.

Looking at Kirishima Asami says, "Order disaster plan C in effect. Have a couple more guards stationed at the penthouse. Akihito is not to leave Tokyo. Rivals will no doubt try to take advantage of the disaster and it's distractions."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

Kirishima leaves to go to his office.

Only to come back to Asami's office to inform him that Akihito left the penthouse and has ditched his guards.

Five Days Later

Standing in front of Asami, Akihito stares at him as he goes through his bag for any film inside.

He thought Asami would be mad, he wasn't expecting him to be this pissed off.

Asami takes the film to his study, coming out moments later to drag Akihito to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

**After**

Staring at Asami, Akihito tries to ignore the papers sitting on the desk in front of them.

"Sign the papers Akihito."

"You...you..."

"Sign them or you won't leave the bedroom until you do."

Knowing the bastard would do it, Akihito picks up the pen.

Looking at the papers he asks, "Why do you want to adopt me?"

Nibbling on Akihito's ear he says, "You are mine."

Akihito moans as Asami starts to kiss his neck.

"Sign." lick, "The." nibble, "Papers." bite.

He signs the papers.

Asami picks him up and takes him to the bedroom.

As soon as the bedroom door closes, Kirishima goes into the study to get the papers.

_I'll have to tell the guards to make sure they call him Asami-san now._


End file.
